


Life Isn't as Anyone Expects it to Be

by PrisonerOfDreams



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Apologies to the DEH fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonerOfDreams/pseuds/PrisonerOfDreams
Summary: Why did I ever comment on your fic honestly





	Life Isn't as Anyone Expects it to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flute_Loops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flute_Loops/gifts).

> Why did I ever comment on your fic honestly

Connor looked into the camera like he was on The Office.


End file.
